In many systems, it is advantageous to separate liquid matter from gaseous matter in a process steam. A device that separates liquid from gas or vapor has many practical applications. For example, a device for the removal of water particulate from natural gas transporting pipe line systems is needed in order to protect valves, pumps and similar equipment. In the production of specialty gases, such as helium, it is desirable to remove condensates from the gas production line. Furthermore, in steam supply systems, the efficiency may improve if water or other liquid is removed. Another application of such device is for the compressed air systems where water and oil need to be separated from the air.
In order to facilitate clear and concrete discussions of the device, a practical example of a vapor separator for steam systems, i.e., a stream trap is disclosed in greater detail. A steam trap is a valve device that discharges condensate and air from the line or piece of equipment without discharging the steam.
The three important functions of steam traps are:                To discharge condensate as soon as it is formed.        Not to allow steam to escape.        To be capable of discharging air and other incondensable gases.        
There are three basic types of steam trap as classified by the international Standard ISO 6704:1982:                1. Thermostatic (operated by changes in fluid temperature)—The temperature of saturated steam is determined by its pressure. In the steam space, steam gives up its enthalpy of evaporation (heat), producing condensate at steam temperature. As a result of any further heat loss, the temperature of the condensate will fall. A thermostatic trap will pass condensate when this lower temperature is sensed. As steam reaches the trap, the temperature increases and the trap closes.        2. Mechanical (operated by changes in fluid density)—This range of steam traps operates by sensing the difference in density between steam and condensate. These steam traps include “ball float traps” and “inverted bucket traps.” In the “ball float trap,” the ball rises in the presence of condensate, opening a valve which passes the denser condensate. With the “inverted bucket trap,” the inverted bucket floats when steam reaches the trap and rises to shut the valve. Both are essentially “mechanical” in their method of operation.        3. Thermodynamic (operated by changes in fluid dynamics)—Thermodynamic steam traps rely partly on the formation of flash steam from condensate. This group includes “thermodynamic,” “disc,” “impulse” and “labyrinth” steam traps.        
However many conventional steam traps include moving mechanical parts, which may have a limited life span and may be expensive and complex to manufacture in order to provide a reliable and functional steam trap. Other conventional steam traps have complex linkages and levers that are prone to sticking, clogging, and/or binding (e.g., when bent by forces of a water hammer). These conventional steam traps are generally installed off-line from the steam transportation line, requiring addition plumbing installation and taking up addition space.
Many of these same problems are also present in other systems, such as natural gas transporting pipe line systems, compressed air systems, specialty gas production systems, etc., as mentioned above.
Therefore, there is a need for a new low-cost, in-line diffuse vapor separation device that is simple in its design to provide reliable and consistent removal of condensate with minimal vapor loss, and without the need for additional plumbing.